


Dreaming of You

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rutting, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Prompt: Y/N is Mead’s daughter and develops a crush on Michael when he starts living with them. One day when Michael gets home early, he sees Y/N napping on the couch, surprised when he realizes that she’s having a wet dream. What’s even more shocking is when she moans his name….
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Dreaming of You

It had been a long day to say the least.

Your mother had made you go to the butcher to get her goat’s head, after the one incident with Michael that seemed so long ago.

Everything went fine, but then she had made you go to get her fresh candles from the corner store.

And then a new hat.

Basically, the entire day consisted of you shopping for her.

You were absolutely exhausted, and dropped down onto the couch, sliding off your shoes, and curling up by one of the pillows.

As far as you knew, your mother and Michael were still in New Orleans on that witch business. You had no idea what that was about, but you knew it must be important because they weren’t supposed to get back until 2 days from now.

Drifting off to sleep, your mind went to Michael, wondering how he was doing right at this moment.

You admit, you had a tiny crush on the guy, as he was incredibly charming and irresistible.

His face looked as though it had been sculpted by the gods, and his eyes rivaled the oceans.

But you knew you couldn’t ever make a move on him because it would make things awkward in the house.

Although you were Mead’s daughter, and she also considered Michael her surrogate son, you two didn’t consider each other siblings at all, more like friends.

At this point, although you had been living with him for 4 years now, it still felt like you two had just met yesterday.

You didn’t know much about him except for the fact that he was the antichrist, and Mead had rescued him from wherever to fulfill Satan’s plans.

You admit, seeing the 666 mark on his neck, and realizing he was, in fact, the actual antichrist had been somewhat of an awakening for you.

Although your mother was a Satanist, growing up you had never believed in that sort of stuff, even as a child, and to have it all confirmed right in front of your eyes had been a pretty shocking moment.

It kind of scared you, actually, but you kept to yourself, just getting the basic items for the rituals the two had done every night before bed, and not asking questions, knowing the truth would just scare you even more.

Thankfully when Michael had started living with the two of you, your mother had let up on trying to convert you, and focused all her attention on Michael, showering him with the love he had never gotten in his previous home.

You admit, it kind of made you a bit jealous to have your mother doting on someone else, but at the same time kind of relieved to not be her only child anymore.

You shook your head slightly, trying to focus on going to sleep, figuring you’d just have a little catnap before heading up to bed.

You gasped as a firm hand clenched around your neck, squeezing slightly.

Your cunt felt impossibly wet, and you moaned as Michael kissed you deeply, hand still wrapped around your throat.

The kiss was absolutely filthy, and his tongue felt like heaven against yours, fighting for dominance.

He ultimately won the fight, and you slumped against him, surrendering yourself over to him completely.

“Say it,” He growled, deep and almost inhuman against your ear, and you shuddered.

“No,” You whimpered, flushing furiously as he circled your clit with his fingertips.

“Y/N. Say it now.”

You moaned as he pumped two fingers into your sopping wet cunt, arching your back in pleasure as he pumped into you.

“I’m yours. I’m yours, Michael. Mind, body, and fucking soul. Forever.”

He grinned sharply, as he squeezed your neck tighter, removing his fingers, and forcing you onto your hands and knees.

“That’s my girl.”

He suddenly thrust his big cock into you fully, and you keened in pleasure, the sound reverberating off the walls.

“More, please!” You whined, trying to inch back to get him deeper into you.

His thrusts got faster and faster, and you moaned loudly, happy to be used by him like this.

You knew it wouldn’t be long before you came, and your breaths got harsh and unsteady as his cock hit your g-spot perfectly.

Michael was exhausted.

He had spent all day at Miss Robichaux’s, trying to negotiate with their leader, Cordelia Goode, to no avail.

She was the most stubborn woman he had ever met, and feeling frustrated, he had opted to leave for home earlier than expected.

As far as he knew, Y/N was still at home, and Miss Mead was out on business with the satanic church.

He wondered how Y/N was doing all alone in the house by herself, and if she was lonely.

Or missing him?

He shook his head, chasing away the thoughts.

He had a soft spot for the girl and would be lying if he said he hadn’t found her attractive when they first met.

Sometimes he wondered if she felt the same way about him.

Michael hesitantly opened the door, surprised to find it already open.

He’d have to scold Y/N for that later, fearing for the safety of the only two people in the world he cared about.

The house was completely quiet, save for his shoes against the wooden floor.

“Y/N?” Michael called out, as he inched nearer to the living room.

He then heard what sounded like moaning.

Curious, he stepped into the living room, spotting Y/N napping on the couch.

He noted, fondly, that she was curled up into one of the pillows, hair mussed, and makeup smudged.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Y/N moaning once more, and he finally noticed that she was slightly rubbing herself against the edge of the couch.

Michael’s gut turned as he realized she was having a wet dream. 

Oh no.

Watching her like this when she was having such a personal moment wasn’t right, no matter his feelings for her.

He was about to turn and leave, trying his best to forget the sweet sounds she made, when suddenly she moaned out something that made him stop right in his tracks.

“Michael”

At first, he thought she had just waken up, and was calling for him, but when he turned around, he saw that she was very much still asleep.

He gasped as he noticed she was so wet she was leaking from her shorts, her juices slowly dribbling down her thighs.

“Michael please!” She whimpered, still rutting against the couch cushions helplessly.

All the blood in his body immediately went to his cock, and he groaned as she let out a particularly delicious sound.

“F-fuck me harder!”

That’s it. He couldn’t go on pretending nothing was happening anymore.

She was moaning his fucking name for Christ’s sake.

No pun intended.

He stepped forward, just about to wake her up, when her eyes shot open, spotting him.

She nearly fell off the couch, and realization seemed to wash over her, and she panted, looking down at her arousal-soaked shorts.

“T-this-this isn’t what it looks like.”

Confidence suddenly shot through Michael, and he smirked arrogantly.

“Really? Because it looked like you were having a wet dream. About me.”

She flushed furiously, looking anywhere but him, “That isn’t true.”

“Mhmm. Is that why you were moaning my name?”

Y/N crossed her legs, trying to hide her wetness as she looked up at him. “What are you even doing here? I thought you were coming home 2 days from now.

“I had some issues with the coven. So, imagine my surprise coming home early to find you rutting against the couch like a whore and whimpering my name in your sleep.”

She whined lowly, as he crouched between her legs, looking up at her.

“Stop me if this isn’t what you want. But judging by the sounds you made, I think you’ve wanted me as much as I’ve wanted you. Am I right?”

Y/N nodded eagerly, and he took that chance to finally kiss her, rising up from off his knees, and pushing her back against the cushions.

She gasped as he kissed her even better than in her dreams, tender, yet lust filled.

Pulling back, Michael slid between her legs, back onto the floor.

Pulling down her wet shorts and panties, Michael stared at her sopping-wet cunt for a moment, before smirking up at her.

“So, I was that good?”

She snarled as he laughed, smacking him on the shoulder.

“Shut up and eat my pussy already.”

“Whatever you want, baby.”

Her anger turned to arousal as he licked a stripe up her cunt, savoring the taste.

“Ohh!”

He lifted one of her legs so that it was settled onto his shoulder, baring her fully to him.

Diving back into her cunt, Michael also slid two fingers inside easily, pumping them in and out.

It took a while, but he eventually found the right spot, because Y/N started screaming, and Michael was suddenly glad Miss Mead was out.

“MICHAEL!” Y/N sobbed as she came, grinding roughly against his face, and slumping back when she finished.

Michael licked her juices off his mouth and chin, and picked her up in his arms, adjusting her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her arms were around his neck.

After gathering her bearings, Y/N dazedly looked at Michael who was now carrying her up the stairs. “Where are you taking me?”

“To my bed, where I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t see straight.” Michael said through gritted teeth, still impossibly hard.

No way could dreams measure up to this.


End file.
